Referendum?
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Ternyata Jakarta cukup peduli juga sama saudaranya, Yogyakarta, gara-gara Jawa Barat. Kenapa, sih? RnR?


**Note:  
**Di sini saya lebih memperlihatkan Jakarta sama Yogyanya dari pada Indonesia. O iya, cerita ini cuma fiksi, ya. Jadi anggap aja just for fun. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung seseorang, daerah, atau yang lain-lain ^^

**Referendum?**

By: Nanami-Kun

_Hetalia©Himaruya Hidekaz_

.

* * *

.

"Bang Jaka, kamu tau enggak?" tanya Jawa Barat pada personifikasi ibukota Indonesia yang terlihat seperti anak geng, Jakarta.

"Apaan?" balas Jakarta sambil makan kerak telur kesukaannya. "Eh, iya, manggil gue jangan pake 'Bang', ya. Kesannya kayak gue udah tua aja," tambah Jakarta. Jawa Barat yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi. _Penting, ya?_

"Iya, iya. Eh, serius? Kamu belum tau?" tanya Jabar lagi. Alis hitam milik Jakarta bertautan.

"Huh, dari tadi ngomongnya kayak gitu terus. _To the point _aja, napa, sih? Repot, ya?" kritik pria bertindik di kuping itu. Yang dikritik hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Iya, deh. Si Yogya`kan mengusulkan referendum," ujar pria berambut gelombang sebahu itu tanpa dikomando.

_..._

"Oh, ya—OH, YA?" pekik Jakarta tiba-tiba. Dahi Jawa Barat kembali mengernyit.

"Enggak denger? YOGYA NGUSULIN REFERENDUM." ujar Jawa Barat dengan lebih tegas.

"DIA ENGGAK BILANG KE GUE, DODOL!" balas Jakarta kesal bercampur syok.

"TERUS SAPA YANG NANYA, DODOL?" tanya Jawa Barat dengan keras.

"Anjiiir, dia nggak ngasih tau gue. Sialan. Kalo Indo sampai ngamuk ke gue, gimana? Ini`kan juga tanggung jawab gue…," desis Jakarta pada dirinya sendiri. Jawa Barat tersenyum licik melihat adanya rasa khawatir pada diri Jakarta. Ia segera mendatangi kakaknya itu.

"Udahlah, bro. Mending kamu nyusul ke rumah Yogya dan minta ke dia biar enggak milih referendum~ Kalian`kan deket! Yogya`kan pernah nggantiin kamu sebagai ibukota~" rayu Jawa Barat dengan manisnya.

"Sialan, lo. Pinter banget ngerayunya. Ya udah, deh. Ini gue lakuin dengan **TERPAKSA**. Gue cuma takut aja sama Indo kalo misalnya dia ngamuk. Bisa-bisa Monas gue ilang," gerutu Jakarta sembari menyambar kunci motornya.

"INGET! **TERPAKSA**!" teriak Jakarta saat ia sudah berada di halaman rumahnya. Jawa Barat cekikikan,"Iya, iya. Gengsi amat, sih…"

.

* * *

.

Mulut Jakarta tidak berhenti bergerak sedari tadi. Selalu saja keluar kata-kata kotor dari bibir pria itu. Sekarang ia sedang turun dari motornya dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan khas etnis Jawa yang disebut Joglo. Dari jauh Jakarta dapat melihat sang pemilik rumah, Yogyakarta sedang asyik membersihkan ruang tamunya.

Melihat Yogya membuatnya kembali mengingat masa-masa saat pangkat 'ibukota'nya diambil dan disematkan pada Yogya karena keadaan yang mendesak. Melihat Yogya membuatnya ingat akan semua pertengkaran mereka(yang diakibatkan karena perbedaan budaya dan kekolotan Yogya serta kekasaran Jakarta) di masa lampau.

Bagaimana kalau Yogya sudah bukan bagian dari NKRI lagi? Bagaimana kalau referendum tersebut benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Yogyakarta sudah bukan 'Provinsi' namun negara yang menyaingi kakaknya, Indonesia?

Memikirkan semua itu membuat dada Jakarta terasa sesak. Meski ia tidak pedulian, namun ia tetap tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia menolak semua itu! Ia tidak ingin Yogya terpisah dari NKRI dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Tanpa diaba-aba, Jakarta berlari ke arah Yogya. Tangannya menggapai punggung Yogyakarta dan memeluk saudaranya itu. Jelas saja Yogya terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajah.

"Jaka! Ngapain kamu ke sini? Ngapain kamu pakai acara pelukan? Kamu baru saja nonton film enggak bermutu, ya?"pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan Yogya itu hanya dibalas oleh Jakarta dengan jitakan yang cukup keras.

_Ctak!_

"Aduuuuh! Sakit, Jaka!" pekik Yogyakarta sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kamu kenapa, sih? Aneh banget. Heran aku," tanya Yogya kebignugan. Mendengarnya wajah Jakarta berubah menjadi kemerahan. Sepertinya dia akan meledak.

"LO ITU YANG KENAPA-KENAPA! NGAPAIN LO MUTUSIN REFERENDUM SEGALA? UDAH ENGGAK SAYANG SAMA INDO? UDAH MERASA KUAT BERDIRI SENDIRI? BANGSAT LO! PENGECUT!"

Mendengarnya, Yogya hanya terpatung...

_Referendum... apa?_

"Jaka, refere-","UDAH, LO DIEM AJA! BIAR GUE NGOMONG DULU!"

Sontak, Yogya langsung menutup mulutnya. Dengan nafas yang menderu kencang, Jakarta kembali membuka mulut,"Gue kecewa sama lo. Harusnya Indo ngerasa rugi mindah ibukotanya ke elo dulu. Ternyata hasilnya cuma segini. Cowok pengecut yang cuma ngusulin referendum doang. Enggak bisa bersaing sama provinsi lainnya. Elo bener-bener enggak sayang Indo ap—"

"Berhenti, Jaka." potong Yogya dengan wajah seakan tidak mengerti. "Kamu ngomongin apaan? Aku enggak ngerti. Dari tadi kamu ngomongin referendumlah, Mas Indolah, NKRIlah, apalah... Siapa yang mau referendum, sih?" Pertanyaan Yogya barusan hanya menjadi bahan ejekan Jakarta. "Ah, elo enggak usah sok enggak tau, deh. Jelas aja itu elo…,"

Yogya menatap Jakarta dengan tatapan serius. Baru kali ini Yogya terlihat sangat serius. Agaknya Jakarta menjadi ragu dengan semua omongannya. Ia agak sangsi juga pada ucapan Jawa Barat. _Jangan-jangan bener kalo Yogya emang enggak ada niat referendum…_

"Jangan bilang kamu tahu dari Jawa Barat…," desis Yogya serius. Jakarta terhenyak. "Dari mana lo tau?" tanya sang ibukota heran. Yogya hanya bisa mendengus.

"Aduuh, padahal kamu yang paling deket sama dia. Masa' kamu enggak tau sifatnya _to_, Jakaaa?" omel Yogya sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya. Jakarta mengernyit. Sifatnya Jawa Barat…

**_Suka bohong demi kesenangan pribadi, usil, nakal, sok tahu, enggak bisa dipercaya…_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

"ANJIIIIIIR! TRUS NGAPAIN GUE PAKE ACARA MELUK ELO TADIIIIII!" teriak Jakarta dengan frustasi. Tawa Yogya meledak seketika itu juga.

"Ha! Makanya jangan langsung percaya, dong…" Yogya menasihati Jakarta. Jakarta segera menarik kerah kemeja Yogya,"Elo enggak usah seneng mentang-mentang gue peluk, ya. Anggap aja yang tadi itu enggak sengaja. Lagian buat apa gue meluk elo, coba?" cerocos Jakarta. Pria berambut agak ikal di hadapannya hanya mengernyit,

"Sapa yang mau kamu peluk. G-R banget," ejek Yogya sambil melepaskan tangan Jakarta dari kerah kemejanya. "Lagian kalau mau, aku juga bisa referendum, kok. Cuma aku masih sayang sama kalian, makanya aku ogah…" desis Yogya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ng? Lo bilang apa? Ngomong kok suaranya kayak di _mute_…" kritik Jakarta sambil mengambil kunci motornya. Mereka segera berjalan ke halaman rumah Yogya. Yogya yang mengantar sampai pintu depan hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Bocah gemblung, sana cepet pulang! _Tekan omah mesti di geguyu_!"

"HEH! Enggak usah ngejek pake basa Jawa ngapa, sih? Mentang-mentang gue enggak ngerti… cih. Gue pulang dulu!" pekik Jakarta sambil menstarter motornya.

"Yo. Ati-ati! Titip salam buat Jabar!" balas Yogya. Setelah Jakarta pergi, Yogya tertawa sepuasnya.

_Walah, walah. Dadi wong kok gampang diapusi…_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

"WAHAHAHAHA! BRO, LO PERCAYA, YA?" teriak Jawa Barat sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Pipi Jakarta segera memerah.

"SIALAN, LO! LO BO'ONG?" pekik Jakarta kesal.

"Ya, iyalah! Udah jelas kali! Akhakhakhaaaaa!"

"ANJIIIIR! LAIN KALI GAK AKAN GUE NGAJAK NGINEP, DAH!" ujar Jakarta sambil mencekik leher Jawa Barat.

"Sorry, hehe… habis… seru, sih…" kikik Jawa Barat.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Jakarta.

"SERU KEPALA LO PEYANG!"

.

.

.

_Referendum: End_

* * *

**Note:** Digarap beberapa jam setelah penetapan Gubernur dan WaGub DIY pada tanggal 10/10/2012 ^^_  
_

Entah kenapa lagi tertarik aja bikin yang beginian. Ini minim ide, lho -_-" saya ngebut garapnya, hehe.

Sepertinya ada yang salah... ya udahlah, enggak papa.

Makasih mau baca, ya!

Review?


End file.
